1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet printer that prints onto a print medium by discharging ink. In particular, the present invention relates to a serial type ink jet printer in which an ink jet head is mounted on a carriage and which moves while printing. Note that the word “printer” used in the present specification is to be interpreted in the broadest sense, and is a concept that includes a facsimile device, a copy machine, a multi-function device, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Serial type ink jet printers are widely known. This type of ink jet printer comprises an ink jet head, and a carriage on which the ink jet head is mounted. The ink jet head has a passage unit, an actuator, and a control board. The passage unit has ink passages and nozzles that communicate therewith. The actuator applies energy to the ink inside the passage unit. In this way, the ink inside the nozzles is discharged. The control board controls the actuator.
There is also a type of ink jet printer in which the ink jet head as well as an ink tank is mounted on the carriage. Many times the ink tank is disposed above the ink jet head in this type of ink jet printer. In addition, the ink tank is disposed below the ink jet head in the ink jet printer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-246918.